1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toddler urinal and more particularly pertains to training male toddlers to urinate while standing with a toddler urinal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urinals is known in the prior art. More specifically, urinals heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of training male toddlers to urinate while standing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 316,748 to Penn discloses a toddler's urinal.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 318,325 to McKiney discloses a training urinal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,248 to Kelly discloses a stand-up training potty for male toddlers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,020 to Lewandowski discloses a urinal for convenience and training of juvenile males.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,553 to Jermann discloses a child's urinal for hanging on side of toilet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toddler urinal that is uniquely adapted for use by a male toddler and includes a pan that allows easily collection and disposal of urine.
In this respect, the toddler urinal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of training male toddlers to urinate while standing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toddler urinal which can be used for training male toddlers to urinate while standing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.